Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical module, and particularly related to an optical module which has improved light utilization.
Description of Related Art
With the raise in the awareness for global environment, low power consumption electronic products have become the trend today. Take lighting industry as an example, due to the low power consumption, efficiency, fast reaction time, long lifetime, and being free of mercury, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) are gradually graining market share.
Take LDs as an example, the laser beam emitted from a plurality of LDs require condensation by, for instance, use of lens in order to integrate the LD light sources and form a straight parallel beam. More specifically, currently methods usual involve disposing a plurality of LDs on a focal point of a convex lens in order to convert the light emitted from the focal point of the convex lens to the parallel beam after being refracted via the convex lens, but due to limitations such as the size of convex lenses and relative configurations of convex lens and LDs, the light utilization of LDs cannot be effectively increased.